


Rockabye

by vulpineTrickster



Series: A Knight and His Geek [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wikstrom anxiously paces around the manor’s common room, his shoes scuffing against the hardwood floor. His senses are in overload; ears, eyes, and nose open to detect the slightest change or danger. </p><p>His mate went into labor six hours ago and forbade him from entering their bedroom until the birthing is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> *flops* Oh my god, it's finally done. I have been reading a lot of A/B/O fics lately--mostly Teen Wolf ones--and this plot-bunny popped in my head ^w^
> 
> I really struggled with the ending--I tried channeling more fluff--but I think it turned out okay. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Wikstrom anxiously paces around the manor’s common room, his shoes scuffing against the hardwood floor. His senses are in overload; ears, eyes, and nose open to detect the slightest change or danger. 

His mate went into labor six hours ago and forbade him from entering their bedroom until the birthing is over. 

He knows Cassius is strong in body and spirit but he cannot help but worry. 

This is their first pregnancy since they became a pair-bond fifteen moon-cycles ago. It is not uncommon for omega males to bear children but it can be a difficult process. Since they lack the proper organs necessary for childbirth, their bodies automatically create an artificial womb when it gets close to their heat period and the resulting child or children must be delivered via cesarean. 

A pained yell and the faint smell of blood grab the alpha’s attention. He almost rushes up until a firm hand on his shoulder stops him. 

Siebold gives his friend a frosty glare. “Don’t.” 

His pack-mates are gathered in the common room too. Grant and Valerie cuddle on the couch, watching two young toddlers—mirror images of Grant and Siebold respectively but they have their mother’s dark gray eyes—play with several toys. Malva occupies the settee opposite the couple, busy filing her nails. Lysandre is at the window-seat with a leather-bound book in his lap; he occasionally sends concerned glances at the other alpha. Diantha's job called her away early in the morning otherwise she would be here to joyously welcome the little baby too.

Wikstrom shrugs off the hand. “What if something horrible befalls upon Cassius and I am not there?” 

“That is why Drasna and Augustine are with him,” the beta coolly explains. 

The brunet softly curses and resumes pacing. 

“Have you chosen any names yet?” Valerie asks, breaking the tension. 

“No…not yet,” replies Wikstrom. “We want to be surprised.” 

The dark-haired omega nods. “Surprise is good. I remember how stunned I was when I birthed the twins.” 

“We all were, Valerie,” chuckles Grant. 

Siebold joins his mates on the couch and kisses them both. 

“If you’re looking for names, maybe you can combine yours into one, like Wikssius,” Malva jokes. 

Everyone groans at the redhead’s teasing; Valerie mutters a ‘how adorable’. Wikstrom firmly declines the suggestion while trying to quell the upturn of his lips. 

Another pained yell breaks the mood, louder than the first. The sudden noise startles the twins to tears. Valerie moves off the couch to comfort her children with Grant and Siebold right behind her. She gathers both in her lap, muttering soothing words to them and rubbing their backs. They settle down and start nodding off. 

“I think it is past due for their naps,” she whispers. 

Wikstrom watches them carry the twins to the sunroom and set them down in a large playpen with pillows and blankets. The tenderness lightens his heart since that is going to be him and Cassius soon. 

The tang of blood grows sharper as Cassius’ cursing escalates. Several thumps are heard overhead followed by Drasna yelling instructions and Sycamore’s quickening footsteps. Amidst the chaos above, a wail carries over the rampant din, loud and clear. 

Everyone breaks out in happy smiles as they hear the pack’s newest addition proclaim its arrival to the world. 

Wikstrom is stock-still, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

Siebold notices his alpha’s expression. “What’s wrong?” 

“I…have a child,” he says, slowly getting over his abrupt shock. He grins and laughs. “ _We_ have a child. We are fathers now.” 

The blond beta chuckles and pats Wikstrom’s back. Malva jumps from her seat and slings an arm over Wikstrom’s shoulders, pulling him in a hug. Valerie kisses both of his cheeks. Grant and Lysandre stand close by with fondness in their eyes. 

They wait until Sycamore joins his pack-mates an hour and a half later, smelling of blood and disinfectant. The beta drops a bundled trash-bag he carried down with him near the door before collapsing on the nearest couch. 

“How are they?” asks Wikstrom. 

“Perfectly fine, mon ami,” Sycamore answers with a smile. “Drasna is finishing up but you go see them now.” 

The alpha wastes no time hurrying upstairs; the pack stays behind to give the couple some privacy. He arrives just as Drasna exits the bedroom, carrying her satchel. 

“Father and child are recuperating nicely,” she says upon the brunet’s arrival, “Cassius is going to be feeling quite tender from the birth, so he will have to take it easy for at least two weeks.” 

“Yes, of course, thank you,” he replies a little too quickly, eyes focused on the door. 

Drasna chuckles at her alpha’s excitement, which has him blushing, and bids him a good-bye before heading downstairs. 

Wikstrom takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. Upon entering, he finds his mate propped up on the pillows with a swaddled bundle in his arms. Cassius is dressed in a clean pair of pajamas and a robe. He still flushed from exertion and looks exhausted but happy overall as he coos over the newborn; he has not noticed Wikstrom in the doorway yet. 

“You are such a cutie, yo. Your daddy is gonna eat you up when he sees ya. Oh yes he is.” 

The alpha does not move, not wanting to break the ambiance and resorts to watching his mate and child bond. 

Cassius soon looks up and spots his mate leaning against the doorframe. With a grin, he mouths ‘get your ass over here’. 

Wikstrom wastes no time taking a seat on the bed, being careful not to jostle its occupants. He looks down at the baby dozing in the omega’s arms. His heart clenches in delight and pride. 

The baby has pudgy cheeks, a button nose, and faint wisps of brown hair curling atop its head. The scent of powder and sweetness fill his nostrils, imprinting on his senses. 

“Say hello to your daughter, Wik.” 

“A daughter,” the alpha repeats. “She is absolutely lovely, Cassius.” 

“Wanna hold her?” 

Wikstrom lets out a breath. “Yes. Please.” 

Leaning up, Cassius instructs his mate to hold his arms the correct way before placing their daughter in them. She squirms at the change but settles down in her other father’s warm embrace. Her round eyes then open and blink at him. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Wikstrom softly smiles. 

She blinks again and drifts back to sleep. 

Cassius shuffles closer, trying not to irritate his stitches, and rests his head on his mate’s shoulder. He is sore and desperately needing sleep but he forces himself to stay awake; he does not want to miss a single second. Cassius stifles a yawn yet it does not go unnoticed by his mate. 

“If you are tired, sleep.” 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

Wikstrom presses a kiss to the omega’s forehead. “I love you.” 

“Love ya too, ya big lug,” Cassius smirks. 

They fall into a comfortable silence for a while, content on watching their daughter sleep, until Siebold knocks on the door, asking if they are up for visitors. After granting permission, the pack crowds around the bed to take a peek at the newborn. Valerie instantly starts fawning over her, already making plans to design a multitude of frilly dresses. With her phone already out, Malva takes a few snapshots and sends them to Diantha. Lysandre extends his congratulations to the new parents; there may or may not have been tears in his eyes. Siebold and Grant balance their now-awake sons in their arms so the twins can get a better look at the infant. 

“Baby,” Grant’s son says in awe. 

“Pwetty baby,” Siebold’s son squeals. 

“Not even a day old and she already has admirers,” chuckles Sycamore, earning him a slap on the arm from Lysandre. 

“Oh no, she’s not dating until she’s at least thirty, yo,” Cassius pouts before a yawn escapes him. 

“Alright,” Drasna claps, grabbing everyone’s attention. “It has been a trying day and we can all do with some rest. Come along.” She starts shooing them toward the door because no one can say no to the elder beta. 

The pack gives their final well-wishes to the couple as they usher out of the bedroom. 

Wikstrom and Cassius maneuver around their spacious bed until they are on their sides with their sleeping daughter securely between them. Their hands comfortably rest atop her small body, fingers linked together. 

“Rosemarie,” Cassius mutters; his eyes are slowly drooping. 

“Pardon?” the alpha asks with an eyebrow raised. 

“Her name, Wik,” his mate lightly chuckles. 

_Oh._ A smile spreads across his face. “It’s perfect.” 

Cassius hums in agreement, snuggling further under the blankets. 

Wikstrom waits until his mate is asleep before joining him, dreaming of creating happy memories with his family and pack.


End file.
